


No Thunder Can Keep Us Apart

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6a, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), ghost riders, stiles is protective and lydia is very bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Lydia enters the train station in the malicious hold of mr. Douglas. Tears, agony and the caress of an embrace follow.





	No Thunder Can Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt (from ages ago, my apologies): If you're still taking stydia one shots: Canon Divergence where Mr. Douglas drags Lydia with him to the other side to figure out why the Ghost Riders won't take her and how she can remember someone who was taken & Stiles freaks out when he sees Lydia in the train station and gets even worse when he sees bruises on her

‘- and I have a premonition for you: you will die.’

A few words and Stiles already recognised her soft voice, perking up and glancing around. She wasn’t here. Of course. But why… - Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. It couldn’t be her. That was impossible. At least, that was what he told himself.

He heard her scoff.

He shook his head stubbornly. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t her, it wasn’t her. She is safe and yielding monsters with her powers.  
  
_Itwasn’theritwasn’theritwasn’ther_

Lydia yelped.

His heart dropped to his stomach, not daring to open his eyes and be disappointed and relieved at the same to reveal she wasn’t here. But her voice was so clear, so here. Was he finally losing his mind? Succumbing to the loneliness of the train station? He chuckled bitterly, not surprised if that was the cause of the hallucination.

‘Stiles!’, she yelled. His eyes shot open, staring at the redheaded beauty being held against her will by a man he didn’t recognise. Lydia was struggling, trying to unleash from the man’s grasp. Stiles was almost 100% sure that was the bad guy. He didn’t have time to ask though, Lydia was _here_.

‘Lydia!’, he exclaimed, rushing towards her. He noticed the lasso in the man’s other hand, gulping. He had deep set eyes, glowing acid green. The man turned at Stiles’ voice, smiling maliciously.

‘One of your friends, Lydia?’, the man cocked his head, scrutinising him. Stiles balled his hands, nostrils flaring.  
‘Let her go.’  
Stiles knew that trying to fight this guy would be useless. He saw the demonising murder coursing through his veins, as he wore it like a neon sign. One pounce and Stiles would be laying on the ground.  
The man scoffed. Lydia tried to pry his fingers from her wrist, but he didn’t budge.  
‘I don’t know him,’ she hissed through clenched teeth. His heart fell. What? How did she not recognise his voice? He was sure they just talked over the radio ten minutes ago? Or was it longer? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Lydia looked at him indifferently, as if he already was a ghost. Perhaps he was. He didn’t know. Stiles was forgetting a lot of things lately.  
The man narrowed his eyes.  
‘I need to go back to kill those insufferable friends of yours – If I see you talking with him when I’m back,’ he forced her closer, lips against her ear. Stiles had the primal urge to kill him right then and there.  
‘He’ll not see the end of this story.’

With that, the man threw Lydia to the ground, before Stiles had a moment to catch her. Tears pooled in his eyes. Why was she here? Where were the others?  
The second the man disappeared through the tunnel, Stiles helped her up. He couldn’t help but notice the scratches and bruises all over her arms and face.  
‘Are you okay?’, he whispered. She may not remember him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t care for her as much as he did before.  
Lydia smiled softly, and his heart leaped.  
‘I was pretending, Stiles.’  
Stiles, yet very impulsive, liked to analyse situations. What were the steps, make a plan, are there any loop holes – over and over again, until he was satisfied with what was displayed on the dry erase board.  
He didn’t do any of that.  
Without a second thought, Stiles scooped her up and encircled his arms around her waist. He choked out a laugh, feeling her hands on his back. She was _here_ , tangible and real, and she remembered him. His voice, his face.  
‘You found me.’   

He made space, still keeping her close. He still couldn’t believe it. That night in the Jeep (he thought that was two days ago, but seeing her now, it felt like a decade has passed), he thought that was the last time he would see her face. Her strawberry blonde hair and alluring green eyes, her smile, her lips, her. Stiles had felt like he was dying, slowly feeling the Ghost Riders creep up on him, linger in the back of his mind as they were thundering next to the car. He had blurted out everything he had wanted to say to her, but never dared to do. He had wanted to say it to her on their nights monster hunting, or whilst simply watching a movie in the Stilinski household. But that was the moment.  
But now she was here, giving him another chance.

Stiles caressed her cheeks, grinning like an idiot, but concerned nonetheless.  
‘What’re you doing here?’, he whispered.  
‘Mr. Douglas – the man you just saw – um, was confused why I didn’t get taken. The town is empty, Stiles,’ she gulped, fear travelling through her eyes as he presumed traumatic events played in her head. ‘But when… the Riders tried to catch me, Douglas realised I was one of them,’ Stiles frowned,  ‘And when he found out I remembered a “Stiles”’, her thumb stroked his jaw, ‘he brought me here. He’s afraid I will ruin his plan.’  
The wheels were turning fast in Stiles’ brain, trying to connect all the dots with red yarn. Nothing made sense.  
‘What’s his plan?’, he asked eventually.  
‘I don’t know,’ she said earnestly, ‘all I know is that Beacon Hills is very close to being like Canaan.’  
‘Wait-,’ he shook his head, pressing his fingers into his eyes, ‘you’re one of _them_?’    
Lydia gaped at him for a moment, ‘I’m connected to them.’  
‘Oh my God…’  
Lydia assessed the place she was dragged in whilst he stared at her. He was still a bit dazed.  
‘So, this is…’  
‘Basically a purgatory, yes.’  
Lydia rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand as if on instinct. He smiled.  
‘Have you tried finding an exit?’, they sat down on the bench.  
‘Yes,’ he stared at the dark, ominous tunnel, ‘someone disintegrated.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘But Peter –‘  
‘He survived?’, Stiles was genuinely surprised. He saw Peter going through the portal, but he never thought he’d actually made it. God knows were that portal went.  
Lydia nodded. ‘It was the night we made contact with you.’  
Thundering was heard, and Lydia’s hold on his hand tightened. Stiles gulped, heart stammering a mile a minute. This was it. He glanced at Lydia, but she was frowning, peering at something invisible in front of her. He frowned. It might’ve been a figment of his imagination, but he swore he heard Malia’s voice.  
‘Lydia?’  
She didn’t hear him. Stiles’ hands began to tremble. She was real, right?  
Lydia disappeared.  
Stiles yelled a _No!_ in agony. No for getting his hopes of. No for being delusional and hallucinating and straight up losing his mind. He was going to roam this fucking station forever.

‘Stiles?’, Lydia’s voice whispered. He groaned. Not again? Would this be like an endless nightmare on repeat?  
‘Stiles,’ He hit the seat with his hand. She wasn’t here! He screamed, standing up and kicking the bench. Stop mind!  
‘Stiles… when I kissed you…’  
It came from the tunnel. The thundering was more demanding now.  
‘When I kissed you…’  
His feet had mind of his own, pushing people to the side to hear her voice again. It got clearer with every step he got closer to the tunnel. Was she there?  
A thunderclap roared through the station, shuddering his bones.  
As he was treading over the gravel of the railroad, Lydia’s voice commanded his attention, screamed his name.  
‘When I kissed you!’

Stiles loved analysing situation.  
But he didn’t think one second whether he might die or turn to ashes. Lydia was calling him.  
And so he pushed through the portal, and unknowingly, back to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> when Lydia has that weird moment where she looks at nothing in particular, and Stiles faintly hears Malia's voice, it's the scene where Malia tries to "wake up" Peter in 6x10. But now with Malia waking up Lydia. Once Lydia woke up, she summoned Stiles.


End file.
